A Lesson to be Taught
by Jays Thundercat
Summary: Sailor Moon/ A Master Mosquiton/Sorcerer on the Rocks/Angel Sanctuary Crossover. Galaxia, Rasputin, and the rulers of the Famile Empire decide it's time to get rid of certain


A Lesson To Be Taught Sailor Moon/Master Mosquiton/Sorcerer on the Rocks/Angel Sanctuary Crossover  
  
By David Fletching  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
Rasputin looked out the window. As usual, the city sights greeted his eyes. It was dark out, and the lights were being turned on. The effect was beautiful, but he wasn't really seeing the view. His mind was turned onto other matters.  
  
Matters about Mosquiton to be exact.  
  
His lips pulled back into a snarl. How he hated that stupid vampire! The guy was a wuss, not even a real challenge! There had to be a way to get rid of him. Otherwise, it wouldn't be long before the world was full of nothing but vampires with consciences!  
  
There might be a way, he thought. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a jewel. It was small, like two five sided pyramids with their bases glued together, and it almost seemed to glow from the inside.  
  
For helping me when I asked, the woman had said, her eyes sparkling, I give you this. It is a Star Seed. Whenever you need help with anything, use this Seed to call me, and I shall return to pay off the debt. Just hold it tightly, and say my name.  
  
What is your name? he had asked.  
  
Galaxia.  
  
Galaxia.  
  
"Galaxia," he whispered under his breath, holding the Star Seed in an iron grip. "I feel it is time for you to repay the debt. My rival needs to be destroyed."  
  
"As you know," a voice whispered behind him, "I always repay my debts. And in doing so, I think we might be able to get rid of a rival of mine and someone else's as well."  
  
***  
  
Sara Mudo opened her eyes. Where am I? She thought, looking around. It was bright and peaceful. The grass she lay upon waved around her as a breeze passed by overhead. The last thing I remember was that awful angel when he shot at Setsuna and I. got in. the. way..  
  
She sat up and looked down at herself. There was blood all over the front of her blue dress and down her arms, and it had come from a hole that had literally been blasted right through her heart. She lifted her left hand. The ring Setsuna had given her was broken; the plastic jewel had shattered.  
  
Sara! Wake up!  
  
She blinked as a tear ran down her cheek. No. The last thing I remember was looking at Setsuna just before I died in his arms. Oh, Setsuna..  
  
I'm dead.  
  
She stood up. No. I won't give up. There must be a way back to Setsuna, and if there is, I'm going there! With that, she started to walk. She didn't know where she was going, she didn't know if she would get where she was going, but she couldn't stay here either.  
  
Setsuna needed her.  
  
Or. did he?  
  
She froze for a moment, and then turned to gaze down at a puddle that had appeared in front of her. It was clear for a moment, and then turned silver. A picture of three people seated at a table, looking into a glass ball appeared. Curious, Sara leaned closer.  
  
***  
  
The Famile Family sat around the table, gazing into the ball. As usual, the bounty hunter Shibas Scotch was being a real bastard to his slaves. Empress Coral, the eldest of the whole family, frowned. "He is getting far too confident," she said, "and as a result, he is becoming dangerous to the three that follow him."  
  
"I've tried talking to them to convince them to leave him," her son, Prince Macao, replied. "It's no use talking to Kiss, she's devoted to him like a dog."  
  
"I heard that she is a dog," Macao's daughter, Princess Cacao, added. "Or at least she turns into one."  
  
Macao glared at her before continuing. "Genmi is convinced that he's in love with Shibas, so there was no talking to him."  
  
Cacao pouted. "It's always the cute ones.."  
  
"And as for that Sister of the Gold Cross, Fizz, she's devoted herself to turning Shibas good. Something about him being trustworthy despite the fact that he's evil."  
  
"She's not doing a good job, and I've also heard that she's a bit of an idiot."  
  
Empress Coral raised an eyebrow at her two descendents. "So what do you plan to do about it?"  
  
"Well.." Macao shifted uncomfortably. "We would have done something long before now, but that chick, Million Dollar, insists on following him because he owes her money."  
  
"How much?" Empress Coral's eyes widened with shock at the amount that Cacao named. "THAT MUCH?!?!"  
  
Her two descendents nodded.  
  
"Well. can't you get rid of her, too?"  
  
"We'd like too, but the Guilds would kill us!" Cacao alleged. "And there's no way we can get rid of her and not leave any evidence!"  
  
"But of course there is," someone, behind the empress, said. "You just have no imagination."  
  
Empress Coral whirled around to glare at the intruders. One was what appeared to be a young woman in golden armor, and the other was an older man in a blue coat. "Who do you think you are?" the empress snapped. "No one's allowed in here! How did you get past the guards?"  
  
The young woman merely laughed as the man bowed. "Forgive us, Your Excellency," he said. "We heard that you seem to have the same problem as we do. We only thought to come and aid you so that you would aid us."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
The woman stopped laughing, but a large grin remained on her face. She reminded the empress of that Icarus demon she helped trap when she was barely five for some reason. "I am none other than Sailor Galaxia, the most powerful Sailor Soldier in the whole universe!" The woman's grin widened, giving her an almost insane look. "That is, once the future Neo- Queen Serenity is destroyed, I will be. She and her silly soldiers are the only ones left that I have to get rid of before the universe is mine." She giggled. "In my dimension, that is."  
  
"As for me," the man said, gracing Empress Coral with another bow, "I am Rasputin, from a dimension parallel to Galaxia's. My duty is to destroy Mosquiton so that the sacred blood of the vampires on my world is no longer dirtied with human filth." He straightened, giving a small smile only a little less insane than Galaxia's. "May I ask whom we have the pleasure of talking to?"  
  
"I am Empress Coral of the Famile family," the empress said, her eyes daring them to make her stand up. She was almost one-hundred-ten-years- old, after all. "These are my son and his daughter, Prince Macao and Princess Cacao."  
  
Cacao, although wed with a child of her own, looked over Rasputin and turned her nose away. "Not much of a looker, that one," she whispered to herself.  
  
Macao had the exact opposite opinion of Galaxia. Nice legs. he thought. Really nice legs..  
  
Galaxia and Rasputin glared briefly at their "admirers" before smiling back at the empress. "I sure that we can come to an agreement," Rasputin said charmingly. "After all, in our own ways, we all have the same goal."  
  
Empress Coral thought briefly while looking at the two characters. She had to admit that what they said was true; if they could help her teach that awful Shibas a lesson, she's gladly help them get rid of their respective troublemakers. She smiled. "What did you have in mind then?"  
  
***  
  
Sara stood up as the five people plotted. What they planned made her stomach churn, and that was only the preliminary plan she was listening to. How can people be this evil? She wondered. They're going to go out of their way to harm people that are innocent in order to get to the ones they hate. Even if some of them are only children! Kind of like that angel that killed me..  
  
No, he meant to kill Setsuna. I got in the way.  
  
She frowned, her hands tightening into fists. This is not right. I can't allow them to do this. I have to stop them. but how? She looked back down at the puddle, but it was gone again. She blinked, and then noticed that the sky was getting brighter. Curious, she turned around. Her eyes widened at what she saw.  
  
It didn't seem to be either male or female. Four huge wings towered above its head, while smaller wings were visible beneath its outspread arms. Although it gave off a bright light, the light did not hurt her eyes. Its eyes were gentle, though, and she got the overwhelming feeling that it would never harm her.  
  
"Who. what. ah.." She couldn't help but be awed at its beauty.  
  
Its lips pulled back in a smile just as gentle as its eyes. I AM SERAFITA, it said inside of her mind. I AM HERE TO GUIDE SETSUNA TO YOU.  
  
"Setsuna?"  
  
YES. HE IS COMING FOR YOU.  
  
She started to smile, but the thought of what those people were planning came back into her mind. "I know I should be happy, but."  
  
I KNOW. YOU LEARNED OF THE FAMILE FAMILY'S PLOT AND WISH TO STOP THEM AND THE TWO THAT WOULD HELP THEM.  
  
She lowered her head, feeling unusually foolish. "Yes."  
  
DO NOT BE AFRIAD. WHILE WE ARE WAITING FOR SETSUNA, WE CAN HELP THEM.  
  
"We?" She looked up at Serafita questioningly.  
  
YES. WE, BECAUSE I CAN ADVICE YOU ON WHAT TO DO.  
  
***  
  
I would like it very much if this was reviewed. This is my first crossover story, so please be polite. If there are five positive reviews for this, then I shall post the second chapter. Thank you. 


End file.
